


A Leap of Faith

by Raven7Wings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Crossbow, Cute, Danger, F/M, Fighting, Fights, Fluff, Romance, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombies, hand holding, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven7Wings/pseuds/Raven7Wings
Summary: One shot featuring my OC Ava and Daryl Dixon.They are out on a run and get stuck on a bridge above a stream with walkers surrounding them, not knowing if they'll live or die Ava shows her feelings for Daryl.Ava's backstory: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8941360





	

They were surrounded by walkers, the left side of the bridge, no exit, the right side, no exit. They had no where to go. Looking over the edge at the water below, Ava thought to herself how deep the water may be.

"How deep do you think it is down there?" She asked Daryl  
"Not sure, maybe a few metres." He responded  
"Is it too high?"  
"Maybe, maybe not." He said as he fired his crossbow through a walkers skull.

Ava climbed onto the edge, she knew they had to jump, the walkers were getting too close.

"What the hell are you doin?" Daryl yelled  
"Daryl we have to jump!"  
"We'll use our guns!"  
"Daryl we don't have enough ammo. There are too many we need to jump, now!"

He looked back at the walkers, now only a metre or so away, and nodded. He climbed onto the edge, ready to jump. Ava grabbed his hand, she was surprised that Daryl didn't pull away. She often wondered what it would feel like to hold his hand, to get closer to him. She would flirt with him quite a lot, always made him feel awkward. She realised she shouldn't be thinking about this now.  
Redirecting her thoughts she looked down at the cold stream of water realising that they don't have time to calculate this jump. Will the water be too shallow? Will they get seriously injured? Will they die? The uncertainty scared her and at the same time filled her with an overwhelming amount of adrenaline.

Not knowing what will happen she turned to Daryl and without even thinking pulled him close and kissed him. Daryl froze, he didn't know what to do, he wasn't good at dealing with emotions and women. His lips were rough and he tasted like tobacco but she surprisingly enjoyed it. The kiss was quick, only lasting a second or two. The kiss caught Daryl off guard and he could only respond with looks of confusion. She just smirked, tugged on his hand and with no further hesitation they jumped.  
  
The water was just as cold as she thought it would be, but she didn't care, neither of them had been injured and that's all that mattered. They rushed out of the water and ran. They had to get as far from the walkers as possible. Running with heavy weapons was hard enough but with wet clothes it was just a pain in the ass. After what seemed like ages they finally decided it was safe to stop.  
  
They agreed to light a fire and make camp for the night. Daryl wasn't talking with her much, just a few grunts here and there. She was concerned that she might have crossed a line by kissing him. She hated how impulsive she could be at times. She re-focused and decided to go collect some firewood while Daryl went off to catch some dinner.  
It didn't take long for Ava to find enough firewood to last the night. She removed her saturated jacket and hung it on a log near the fire to dry quicker. Her clothes were drying rather quickly but despite this and sitting in front of the fire it was still a brutally cold night. She new she should of worn a long sleeved shirt but of course she chose a tank top today.

She turned her head to the sound of crackling branches to find Daryl returning with a rabbit he hunted.   
"Hey" She said to him  
He just grunted in response.   
She decided to leave him be. She didn't want to bring up the kiss since he seemed clearly annoyed with her. Daryl skinned the rabbit and let it cook over the fire. She was never a fan of rabbit, growing up on a farm it was a common meal, but she never liked it. In recent times though she was excited about eating rabbit, funny how people change so fast. 

Once they finished eating they decided to call it a night. The night was so cold and Ava was freezing. Daryl noticed her shivering and offered her his poncho.  
"I'm fine, you use it." She declined  
"You're cold, take it. I have sleeves, you don't."  
This was the most he'd spoken all night. She was glad he was talking again, she hated awkward silences. She knew he felt awkward about the kiss but she didn't regret it. She'd wanted to kiss him for a long time now. She just hoped she hadn't scared him off. She took the poncho and gave him a smile.

"Thanks" she said but he just nodded in her direction.  
After a few moments of silence he spoke again.  
"Back there, before we jumped, why'd you kiss me?" He finally asked  
"Why not?"  
"Serious, why?"  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time." She smirked at him, but he just gave her a look of disdain. "Look, I didn't know if that jump would kill us or not and I definitely didn't want to die without kissing you." She blushed but she didn't care. She'd wanted to let him know she felt something for a while now and this was her chance.  
He looked up at her and with the slightest smile said "You should put that on and get some sleep."  
With that she put the poncho on, lay down and just smiled. She knew she'd definitely get a good sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic so any feedback would be highly appreciated (:


End file.
